Dragon Ball Intensifies: Lopezican Tournement
by Andrew Lopez
Summary: The Lopezican Goureogos Mortreos Ort Tournement gets interesting. Tycho thinks Lope's rage may lead him into the level of a Super Saiyan... The Final Battle is in, and it ends in disaster! What is the group to do?
1. And So They Enter

Lopezican Goreugos Mortreos Ort Tournement  
  
Chapter 1- And So They Enter  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, how you doin? No that won't work..." Lope paced in the halls of the school. "What is a good pick-up line I haven't used???" Lope let out his fustration in a rageful punch into a locker causeing it to buckle.   
  
"Woah! Down boy!" Lope turned around to see Serena. She had brown hair with blonde highlights, blue eyes, tall slender figure, long legs.   
  
"Uh... well..." "Lope what is wrong with you? You have been acting strange around me for the past couple of days!" Lope began to stutter some more when.... BBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!  
"Well sorry got to go!" Lope quickly dashed to get to his class when...WHAM!! The principle's door once again opened and met Lope in the face. Lope began to get woozy and he blackout.  
  
******  
"Hello..." A distant voice rang in Lope's head. "Hello?" He opened his eyes to see Delta. "AHHHH!!!! Where am I?" Lope demanded.  
  
"Well relax! You're in the nurse's office! We opened the principle's door and there you were!" Delta said. "Oh, and by the way you met me at the mall, and I just enrolled." Lope tried to focus his eyes to see who it was, then... "Zana!" "Accually my name is Xzanayu but you can call me Zana." Lope sighed as he got up. A sudden dizziness came over him as he fell back. "I seriously hate that principle door!"  
  
******Later at the mall*****  
  
"Attention!! One and all!! The Official Lopezican Goureugos Mortreos Ort Tournement is now taking sign ups!" A man stood behind a table with numerous clipboards with paper on it.  
  
"GEEZ! What a joke! Who would sign up for that kind of thing?" Lope said. The whole group was there "hanging out". Zana, Serena, Joey, Tycho, and Delta were all there. "Well I don't know I kinda like a man who could win a tournement Lope... Lope?" Before Serena could finish the sentence Lope was over at the table signing up. "OHHH I know who he...OW!! Stupid @$#^%@$!!" Joey yelled numerous cuss words. Lope had cut his sentence short with a quick jab to the stomach. "OOPS!! Sorry muscle spasm!" "Lope you didn't have to sign up to impress me!" Serena said teasingly. "I, I didn't sign up for you. I saw Terra's name on the list so I signed up to see how strong he is! Yeah that's it!" Lope stuttered. The whole group laughed. All but Zana and Delta. "TERRA IS IN THE TOURNEMENT?!" They said together. "You like Terra?" Delta asked Zana. "Do you?" They looked at each other angrily. "Only one of us can have him!"   
  
Zana quickly lined up behind Serena and Joey who had just gotten in line. Delta close by. They all signed up. Except for Tycho.  
  
"Hey Tycho! Aren't you gonna sign up?" Joey yelled. "Naw... I need to train some more I am not quite ready for the tournement." "Well whatever floats your boat!"  
******Day of the tournement*****  
  
"WELCOME TO THE 54 OFFICIAL LOPEZICAN GOURUGOS MORTREOS ORT TOURNEMENT!" An announcer roared. "We welcome our contestants, and appologize especially to a girl named Delta. She couldn't sign up because we had to may people... ANYWAY! Here is the rules to the Tournement: 1) If you get knocked out of the brick ring you lose 2) if you give up, get knocked out or start crying you lose 3)Eye gouging and low blows are just plain mean so don't do it. Here is the board:  
  
Serena  
V.s  
Ore  
  
Lope  
V.s  
Farmerman  
  
Joey  
V.s  
Xzanayu  
  
Terra  
V.s  
Goth  
  
Coming SOON PART2 Fight 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Serena's Fight

Lopezican Goreugos Mortreos Ort Tournement  
Chapter 2: Serena's Fight  
  
  
  
Serena sighed as she stepped into the ring. This was it. The test of all her powers. Now to see her oponent...  
  
"The personin the ring, the young and attractive SERENA!!" The announer yelled over the roaring crowd. "Uh oh... here opponent is the old and ruthless ORE!!!"  
  
Ore looked almost identical to a goblin. He was about 9ft. tall and was green.   
  
Ore began by letting out an intiminating roar that shook the ground causeing Serena to fall. Ore chuckled as he walked over to the laying down Serena. He picked up his foot and prepared to smash it into Serena's head, but Serena rolled out of the way. Ore went for a normal kick to the stomach and missed again.  
  
Serena continued to dodge the kicks until she finally noticed a weakness...  
  
Ore picked up his leg once again and spun around to kick Serena's head. Serena, seeing an opening charged energy into her fist. One punch is all she could have. She continued to charge the punch until she decided to strike. She swung the energy full hand with all of her strength right towards Ore's groin.... WWWWHHHHAAAAMMMM!!!!!  
  
"uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh" Ore said as he desprately gasped for air. He walked back and blacked out, falling out of the ring...  
  
"I WIN!!!!" Serena yelled jumping up with glee. Lope rushed down from the audience to congradulate her victory, not knowing what he was going to do. Lope ran over to Serena and grabbed her, turned her around, and engaged in the biggest lip-lock this side of the Milky-Way.   
  
Lope, realizing what he was doing quickly withdrew himself. He looked at the audience. He could hear numerous calls such as "WOOOOO!!" "You go boy!" Lope began to walk away slowly away from the ring, very embarassed.  
  
"Oh boy..." Lope sighed....  
  
"The winner is," The announcer yelled "ORE!!!" "WHAT???" "I'm sorry Ms. Serena, but you did an obvious low blow so therefore you are disqualified."   
  
Serena sat down at the edge of the ring. "This really bites!!!" 


	3. Lope's Easy Fight

Lopezican Goureugos Mortreos Ort Tournement  
  
Chapter 3- Lope's easy win  
  
Authors note: This is a very short chapter, But since I am dividing the chapters according to the fights, this is how it is going to be.  
  
  
Lope ran into the ring. He had completely forgotten the incident earlier with Serena. His adreneline was pumping. He couldn't wait to fight. He was hoping that his oponent would be ruthless and be hard. Lope began to think to himself, so he couldnt hear his introduction.   
  
"And his opponent...BRIAN THE FARMERMAN!!!" Lope gawked on at his opponent. He was a short fat man wearing suspenders witha blade of grass in his mouth. Besides his pitchfork Lope knew this was going to be easy.  
  
"OK FIGHT!"  
  
Brian the Farmerman began by thrusting his pitchfork at Lope. Lope calmy flipped over his head.  
  
"When did he learn that?" Joey asked Serena. The whole group was sitting together in the audience. "He was training all week." Serena replied.  
  
Lope, since he was behind Farmerman, pushed his and sent him falling towards the ground. Lope saw this and stepped back to watch. Brian stuck his pitchfork into the brickring(which basically looks like the Cell Games one). He flung himself up and was sent flying towards Lope. Lope could have easily dodged the kick but he wanted to absorb some pain. The kick colided with Lope's jaw. Lope looked down as the kick hit him. He smiled ashe spat out blood. Brian began to shake in fear. Lope jumped up and collided his foot to the side of Farmerman's head. He went to the ground and was knocked unconciese.(Or knocked out)  
  
"The winner LOPE!!" Lope didn't take his eyes off Brian. He saw him laying there knocked out. He had a killing urge to inflict more pain. But all he did was spit his last drop of blood on him.  
  
"Hey guys...notice that in the ring Lope acts...I don't know a little diferent?" Joey asked the whole group. "Yeah, he acts more ruthless..."   
Serena said. Tycho stood up almost like in comand. "He is a Saiyan!" "WHAT???" The group asked. "Saiyans enjoy battle, after their opponents are defeated they still want to go for the kill. I mean look at him! He looks like he suddenly wants to take pain and give it." "So Lope is a Saiyen like you?" Xzanayu asked. "No that's just it. I am a tame Saiyan. It took years to get rid of my thirst for battle. But Lope could get dangerous...."  
  
******  
"We have one round tow battle. It will be the injured ORE against the powerful Lope! But next we have Joey versus.....za...Xzanayu?"  
  
  
Authors Note: If you are having trouble reviewing, like if that dog thing comes up and says you can't review twice, then e-mail me your review at yolope@yahoo.com thank you  
  
Sincerally Lope 


	4. The First Accual Fight

Lopezican Gouregos Mortreous Ort Tournement  
  
  
Chapter 4- The First "Accual Battle"  
  
  
  
Xzanayu ran into the ring. This was her big chance to impress Terra. If she won the tounement he would definately like her.  
  
"Her opponent..JOEY!"  
  
Lope had found his place back at his group. Tycho was about to tell him what they had discovered about him. Lope sat down next to Serena. Then suddenly he remembered what he did. He tried to block out the embarassing thought. Serena gestured with her hands ,to Tycho, not to tell him. "So Lope have you ever seen Joey fight?" Delta asked hoping that Joey could defeat Xzanayu. "Uh..." Lope started, trying to get his mind off the incident. "Accually no. He can shoot blast like Tycho and Terra can, but that is about all I know."  
  
Joey walked calmly into the ring. "Don't worry Chica... I'll go easy on ya." Xzanayu began to get mad.   
  
"FIGHT!"  
  
Zana ran hurriedly over to Joey and collided her fist with his jaw. Joey fell back and recolied in pain. "Okay...even though I promised my mom I would never hit a girl, in this case I'll make an exception!" As he finished he had flipped up and hit Zana in the gut with a single punch. Saliva flew out of her mouth as she gasped for air.   
  
"Oh no! Joey is underestimating Zana! This isn't going to end good."Lope said.   
  
Zana looked up at Joey. He was still smilling. That was about to change. Zana grabbed Joey's hand, and twisted it until it and her were behind his back. Joey having no defense to what was going to happen braced himself for the pain. Zana let go of his hand. Joey whirled around ready to strike, but didn't get a chance. Zana had jumped up and when Joey turned around, dropkicked him using both gravity and her weight to send him backwards.  
  
"WOAH! Didn't see that coming!" Lope yelled.  
  
Joey fell backwards but didn't fall to the ground. Zana began to run and jumped again to do a jump kick but Joey saw this coming. He stepped to the side and grabbed her back then threw her to the ring. (Note:Sorry if I am not good at describing, but they have not flown at all OK?)  
  
Zana could fell bruises already forming. Joey picked up his leg to axe kick the fallen Zana but she rolled out of the way. She kneeled down and spun her leg around tripping Joey. Joey fell to the ground hitting his head on the hard concrete. Zana stood up. She stood Joey up and picked him up. She began to walk to the edge of the ring when... BZZZ!! Joey shot a blast into Zana back. Zana went down to the ground. She looked at Joey. He had a red energy field around him. He was now powered up. "WOW! Enormous power!" Zana said as she was still kneeling.  
  
"DANG! JOEY HAD THIS MUCH POWER AND HE NEVER TOLD ME!" Lope said. Serena leaned over to Lope's ear and began to whisper, "The red energy field...just like yours." Lope was hardly paying attention to what she was saying. He was distracted by just the mere closeness of her.  
  
Joey seemed to levitate over to Zana and ramed his knee into her stomach. Instead of spit coming out of her mouth this time it was blood. Joey was coming down with a fist to the back of her head but he was hit with Zana's foot. She had flipped and hit him. She had moved so quickly that he couln't even see her. Zana now had a white energy field around her. She was powering up.   
  
"WOAH! CRAP! Zana has a lot of power!" Delta stood up and yelled. She shrank back into her seat when she noticed the people stareing at her.  
  
Zana and Joey,both now flying inches off the ground, flew from their corners of the ring and colided in the middle. Energy fields of red and white danced wildly in the ring. Zana and Joey continued to exchange punches. Zana went for a kick to the ribs but Joey caught her foot and chuckled. Zana too chuckled. She swung her other leg over Joey's shoulder, and in to Joey's head. Joey fell back and his energy field disapeared. Zana seeing Joey weak, seased the opertunity and jump kicked Joey causeing him to fall out of the ring.  
  
"THE WINNER XZANAYU!!!!"  
  
"Wow that was the best fight yet!" Serena said.  
  
The announcer lifted Zana's hand. Zana was still clutching her ribs. The announcer called for the remaining paramedics, the rest were attending to Joey. The Paramedics helped Zana limp off the ring.  
  
"I think she may be ok....ANYWAY THAT NEXT FIGHT IS TERRA VERSUS THE MEAN THE EVIL GOTH!!"  
  
  
Authors Note: IF you are experianceing trouble reviewing my story e-mail me your review to yolope@yahoo.com 


	5. Terra's Easy Victory

Lopezican Gouregos Mortreos ORt Tournement  
  
  
Chapter 5-Terra V.S Goth  
  
(Author's Note: Yet another short chapter)  
  
  
  
Terra slowly stepped into the ring. He wasn't paying any attention to his or his oponent's introduction. His oponent turned out to be a rebel teen that claimed to "worship" the devil.  
  
"I SHALL TAKE YOU TO HELL!!!" He yelled as he charged at Terra. Terra stepped aside and let him fall outside the ring.  
  
"THE WINNER TERRA!!!"  
  
Terra sighed.  
  
"NEXT WE WILL HAVE MORE FIGHTS AFTER A TWO HOUR INTERMISSION!"  
  
  
  
Author's note: Yes very short but come on! Terra is just so gosh dang powerful! Don't worry the intermission will be both funny, action packed and even a little romantic! Hey wait! That's three things! 


	6. Intermission Trouble

Lopezican Goreugos Mortreos Ort Tournement   
  
Chapter 6: Intermission  
  
The stands in the arena emptied as the 2 hour "rest" for contestants began. Lope was walking with Serena down the Boardwalk. That street was lined with carts and stores. Joey was still recieving medical attention. He couldn't spell cat. Xzanayu was at Joey's side and apologizing. Tycho was at the gym. Terra was looking at footage of the fights to learn technicues. This chapter will be divided into all of their sepperate ways...  
  
  
****Tycho****  
  
WHAM!WHAM! Tycho punched the bag. WHAM! WHAM! SMACK! Two punches and a kick. He stepped back and began to concentrate. "FerrionSHOT!!!" He shot the blast at the bag causeing it to fly off its chains. NO! He thought. Lope is a stronger saiyen! Has my tameness affected my power? Lope is a wild Saiyan and he has well surpassed my power. WHAT? Is it possible? Could it be? Could Lope's rage eventually lead him into the rage of that of a Super Saiyan? Lope could be deadly if he goes into one. Since he has no tail he won't become a were-ape, so he would go into a gold-hair Saiyan like prince Vegeta had told us about. But Lope in only a teenager. Prince Vegeta is really old! How could Lope go to that level at his age? Well I can't let him go that far....I have to stop him....he is a danger to all... I am going to kill him....  
  
  
****Terra****  
  
Xzanayu chuckled as Joey grabbed her foot, she then swung her other foot and colided with Joey's head.  
  
Have to watch out for that. Terra thought. I am fighting her soon. I know she likes me, but I can't let her hold back. If she does, it might end bad. I have the tendisy to get carried away with no chalenge people. I won't hold anything back against her....no matter what happpens!  
  
"Terra?" A soft voice said behind him. Terra turned around to see Delta standing before them. "Terra will you defeat Xzanayu?" Terra sighed. He also knew that she too liked him. "Well I am sorry but I won't hold anything back while I fight her..." YES! Delta thought. "Oh that is too bad." Delta lied. She then sat next to Terra and watched the footage with him.  
  
  
****Lope and Serena****  
  
"Serena, about the kiss..." Lope began as they walked down the boardwalk. "What about it?" Serena asked. "Well.... did you feel anything?" Serena laughed at this question. "You know what Lope, when the time comes I will tell you..." Lope put his head down to show a fake hurt look. HOPE SHE TAKES THE BAIT. Lope thought. He's trying the hurt look! Gosh he should've at least ried something new! Serena thought to herself.  
  
"Lope, I just don't know about how you feel about me, but..." Great there's a "but". Lope thought. "Lope, I think we should give this relationship a try..." "Could we at least TRY to make this relationship work?" Lope asked before noticing what she said. "Hold on..." He said as he recalled what his female companion had just said. "Wait....you said yes????" Serena nodded. Lope reacted by grabbing Serena by her waist and spinning her around in the air. When he noticed what he was doing, he put her down. "Okay, we are gonna have to learn to control that..." Serena said, as they walked off chuckleing.  
  
  
****Joey and Xzanayu****  
  
  
"Joey can you spell your name?" A medic asked him. "J-e-y-o?" He replied. The medic got a light and shone it into Joey's eyes. His eyes were cross eyed! "Damn! You knocked him cross eyed!" A bystander said. Zana reacted by lifting her leg into his groin. He yelled in pain and fell down.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Zana asked the medic. "Well he is spelling his name now, just the letters are mixed up, so I would say in two hours is when he will back to normal." Zana sighed. She shouldn't have hit him with that kick so hard.   
  
"Zana?" Joey said on the stretcher. She ran over to his side. "H-hold me... It's g-g-getting dark..." Zana clutched Joey's hand. She looked into the dying expression on Joey's face and it looked like....he was smiling! "Got ya!" Joey said as he flipped up. "HEY! YOU TRICKED ME!" Zana said as she playfully nudged him on the shoulder. "Nope you knocked the hell out of me!" Zana chuckled as she continued to listen.  
  
Then they heard it a blast was fired. "LOPE YOU CAN'T LIVE!" Joey and Zana starred at each other. "What was that?" Joey asked. Zana shrugged and bagan to walk off the ambulance.  
  
****ALL(Except for Terra and Delta)****  
  
BZZ!! Lope was hit with a blast. He flew through the air and landed onto a hotdog stand. His spine burned with pain. He looked up. His attacker was Tycho! "TYCHO! What are you doing!" Lope yelled. "MAKING SURE YOU DON'T LOSE CONTROL!"   
  
Tycho ran and picked up Lope, and threw him into a store window. Glass cut deep into Lope's skin. Blood ran down Lope's back.   
  
"Tycho...I don't want to hurt you..." He said trying to hold back the part of his brain that demanded retaliation. "Too bad..." He said as he charged up the blast that would kill him. "Good-bye, and this is for your own good, you will understand at another time..." "LOPE!!" Serena yelled. Tycho let go of the blast. "NO...can't control..." Lope said. He unvoluntarily lifted his hand and shot a blast three times that of Tycho's. WHAT?? He thought. He tossed Lope's beam aside using much of his power. Lope now looked possesed. He raised a fist and was about to hit Tycho when..."Lope, stop.... you can't do this you aren't like this." Serena said. Lope blinked. He was back. He gasped. He had lost complete control... "Serena..." He said before he blackedout. He fell into her arms.   
  
"Tycho! What the Hell is your damn problem?" Zana yelled jogging accross the street with Joey at her side.   
  
"Listen I had to stop him... he would lose control...just like he did..." Tycho stuttered. "You see Lope has lots of anger and rage, and that would lead him up to the level of a Super Saiyan... With his wild Saiyan blood, he would be completely rampaged..." Serena was now on the ground, trying to awake the knocked out Lope. "Tycho, the rage is only triggered by retaliation..." "Oh...this can't be good considering he is in the TOURNEMENT!"  
  
*****The Begining of the 2nd round*****  
  
"WELCOME BACK! WE ARE GOING TO START THE 2ND ROUND OF THE TOURNEMENT! WE HAVE LOPE AGAINST ORE, AND TERRA VERSUS XZANAYU!"   
  
  
  
Second round coming soon.... 


	7. Ore's Defeat

Lopezican Goreugos Mortreos Ort   
  
Chapter 7- Lope's Fight With Ore  
  
  
  
"Lope, your girlfriend may had wounded me,but you will pay for her mistake!" Ore and Lope were in the ring right now. The fight had just begun. Lope chuckled. That was the first time someone had called Serena his girlfriend. He smiled.   
  
Ore saw him smiling and decided to strike, with a quick left jab to the stomach. Lope smiled again. He injoyed the pain. Ore since he was taller had to punch down to Lope. That was his weakness. He swung a fist down toward Lope, and he responded by jumping over it and hit him witha strong right punch to the face. Ore fell backwards. He was shocked! Lope had hurt him! He thought he was going to go through this fight without getting hit. Now he was mad.  
  
"Hey! Do you always move that slow or are you just goin easy on me?" Lope teased. Ore responded by spinning around and hitting him with a big back hand. Ore's hand was about the size of Lope's head, so Lope felt the effects immediately.   
  
Lope wiped his lip with his wrist and looked at it. "Okay, now that playtime is over, I geuss that I can get serious!" Lope yelled as he jumped up and began to punch Ore dozens and dozens of times. Ore's ribs could only take so much punishment, but Ore came down and headbutted Lope. Lope fell to the ground, and was temporarely paralyzed.  
  
Ore chuckled as he picked Lope up and kept on punching him into the gut. Lope began to spit up blood. Ore saw this and decided to go for one more big punch and win the match. He took his hand back and swung it towards Lope. WHAM! Lope held Ore's fist. Lope's small hand had stopped Ore's humongous hand. Ore looked at the face of Lope. His pupils had disapeared!  
  
"Well, what a peculier position. My turn I guess." Lope said in a dul deep voice. Ore took back his hand and swung a punch at Lope. It colided with his ribs. Lope didn't even flinch. He just smiled as he spat up more blood from inside. He then spun around and with one kick to the ribs of Ore, it brought the giant down. Ore desperately gasped for air. He wasn't knocked out yet. Ore was in extreme pain. He began to vomit his own blood.   
  
Lope looked down at Ore. "Fool, you should have just givin up..." As soon as Lope finished he brought his foot up and brought it down again against the side of Ore's face. Ore spat up more blood until his head hit the hard concrete and was knocked inches away from his life.   
  
The deafening roar of the crowd is what snapped Lope out of his ruthless thoughts. His pupils now appeared as he raised his hands in victory.  
  
"THE WINNER LOPE!!!!" The announcer yelled.   
  
Lope then brought Serena, who was at the end of the ring the whole time, up to the ring.   
  
"Let me do this right now." He said as he smiled at Serena. Lope tilted her head back and embraced her in a long passion filled kiss that left Serena weak in the knees when it was all over. "Woah..." She said as she finally recovered. Lope looked at her and smiled. He helped her get back to her feet. "That was very interesting..." Serena said as they walked off the ring.  
  
  
****  
  
"Guys," Tycho began. Delta cleared her throught. "And girls, Lope is getting more ruthless. This isn't going to end well. You saw what he did to Ore! He could've killed him!" "But he didn't" Joey objected. "Besides there is only one more fight left for him! He couldn't do anything in one fight!" Delta said.  
  
But they were wrong. Lope would get more ruthless. And indeed Tycho, it will not end well..............  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Okay for anyone who has not bothered to read the other DBI stories this portion of the story is for you.   
  
What had happened before:   
  
Dragon Ball Intensifies: The Discovery  
1)Lope met Serena by coliding with the Principal's Door.  
2)Lope meets Delta while leaving school.  
3)Lope fights with Sion, a saiyan sent to destroy the planet.  
4)Sion kills himself.  
5)Terra, who was Sion's companion, fights Lope and Serena.  
6)Terra saves Delta.  
7)Terra decides to stay.  
8)The next day  
9)Lope, Serena, and Delta discuss their abilities.  
10) Tycho appears and tries to assinate Terra  
11)Lope attempts to stop him but gets hit.  
12)Terra tries but gets hit.  
13)Zana appears and helps the team.  
14)The team find out Tycho was brainwashed.  
15)The team is all together.  
  
  
Dragon Ball Intensifies: Lopezican Goreugos Mortreos Ort Tournement  
  
1)The team enters the tournement  
2)Zana and Delta both like Terra  
3)Announcer explains rules  
4)Serena is disqualified from the tournement  
5)Lope easily defeats Brian the Farmerman  
6)Xzanayu(Zana)defeats Joey in a brutal battle  
7)Terra easily defeats Goth  
8)Intermission  
9)Tycho tries to kill Lope  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Ok since you're caught up, I guess you can read on! Wait if you are going to the next chapter read and REVIEW IT!!!!!! Sorry I am a sophisticated teen. Okay.   



	8. Final Battle

Lopezican Goreugos Mortreos Ort Tournement  
  
Chapter 8-Final Battle  
  
  
"I am sorry folks, but we have to immediatley go to the final round. Xzanayu, Terra's opponent had an accident and spraoned her ankle. So Terra was givin a bye and is advanced to the final round." The announcer yelled.  
  
"Accident my ASS!" Zana yelled on crutches. "THAT BITCH DELTA TRIPPED ME!!!"   
  
"Yeah....okay anyway ladies and gentle men, I now present to you: The Championship Fight for The Recongnition as the best fighter in the Empire, the 54th anual Lopezican Goreugos Motreos Ort Tournement Championship Fight Between Terra and Lope!!!"   
  
The two were in the ring. Both in an idivisual corner.   
  
"Terra, don't hold back anything..." Lope yelled to him. "Don't worry I won't."  
  
"Fight!!!!"  
  
Terra ran over to Lope and immediately hit him in the gut. Lope smiled, though he was in pain he had to say that Terra made a good move. Lope grabbed Terra's fist that was still inhis gut and flung Terra over his shoulder.  
  
"That was the move I did to him when I first met him!" Serena yelled.  
  
Terra flipped in mid air and landed on his feet. They stared at each other momentarily, and smiled. They both loved the battle, and it just started.   
  
Terra swung a punch at Lope, but he ducked back to dodge it. Lope backflipped causeing his feet to slam against Terra's arm. Terra arm was hurting really bad now. He knew he had to fractured s small bone. When Lope landed, Terra welcomed him with a right punch to the face. Lope reacted by going low with a kick to the knee. Terra's knee colapsed.  
  
Lope began to taunt Terra to get him to use all of his strength. With Lope's back turned, Terra powered up. His white energy field filled the ring. Lope turned around and saw Terra fully powered up. Terra was a lot more powerful than before. Lope could feel the thickness in the air. It wasn't the humidity, it was Terra's power!  
  
Terra flew, yes flew, at Lope. He rammed his knee into Lope gut. Then hit him with an upercut. Lope flew back to the ground. Terra backflipped and was aiming for Lope's chest but hit the concrete because Lope moved. Lope was up clutching his ribs. He was hurting a lot. He could hardly go on. He was having trouble breathing due to the knee to the gut. Lope had cuts bruises all over.  
  
"He should give up" Delta said. "Look at him, he's hanging onto life by a thread!" Serena looked down. She knew Lope wouldn't give up. Terra could beat Lope to death, and would.   
  
Lope looked at Terra. "I guess you aren't holding anything back!" Terra, without anything to say, ran over to Lope and swung numerous punches at him. Lope dodged and blocked a few, but most collided. After many shots to Lope, he fell back to the ground. And was looking at the ring. He began to spit more blood out. He was without a doubt, dying.  
  
"I am calling this match to an end..." Said Armon, the Tournement Official.   
  
"No..." Lope said in a low voice. "I am not done yet..."   
  
"You are about to die..."  
  
"DAMN IT!! I AM NOT DONE YET!!" Lope yelled demanding that the match go on. Terra sighed as he walked over to Lope and picked him up. With a big punch he sent Lope flying to the end of the ring. Lope stopped. Inches away from the ground. He was flying. Terra gasped. HE thought Lope was a normal person.  
  
Lope ran over to Terra and hit him once in the ribs. Terra didn't flinch. "Lope, you should just throw in the towel. Don't worry I'll make it look like you were a chalenge..." Terra said as he continues to punch. Lope stopped punching. He fell to his knees. his head was down. He was so filled with anger,fustration, and rage. He couldn't do anything about it. But wait....He could. He could let his anger go. So that is what he chose.  
  
"Lope?" Terra asked touching Lope's shoulder. Lope grabbed his hand and gripped it tightly. So tight Terra began to go to his knees. Lope looked up. His pupils had disapeared again. But now they were colored red. Because his eyes were bloodfilled. Lope began to let out his anger in a yell. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"HE screamed.  
  
  
"Oh crap!" Tycho yelled. "His power is scary!" "Yeah" Everyone agreed.  
  
Lope's red energy field faded into the air as a yellow field appeared around him. Lope's 1 and a half inch hair now stood up in spikes and pigment had flown out of the folicles causeing a gold color. Lope's energy field danced in the arena and destroyed the lights.   
  
The crowd was puzzeled. What was going on?   
  
These were symtoms of a Super Saiyan....  
  
Lope grabbed Terra and hit him once with an outside creasent kick and knocked him out. The official looked at Terra.   
  
"The winner LOPE!!!"  
  
Lope helped Terra to his feet. Then...WHAM!!!!! Lope's leg spun around and conected with Terra's chest. Terra flew to the wall of the aren and collided with it. He wasn't going to get up for a while. Lope had a possessed look. He looked into the crowd. Just his look scared most of the spectators. His eyes no longer were blood colored. Lope was crying. Not tears but blood. He was completely uncontrolable. He looked at the audience and began to shoot numerous blast into the audience.  
  
"C'mon! We have to stop him!" Serena yelled as she ran toward Lope.....  
  
Author's Note: Two words. Cliff Hanger. 


	9. The Test of Friendship

Lopezican Goreugos Mortreos Ort Tournement  
  
Chapter 9- Friendship Tested  
  
  
  
Lope looked at his friends. They had all came down to the ring.   
  
"Fools! You won't stop me. You can just feel my power! I am a true Super Saiyan! Yes I am a Saiyan! My father was one. But that isn't important is it!" Lope said in his deep now raspy voice. "Oh and Joey?" He said as he spun around and backhanded Joey to the jaw. Joey was trying to sneak up, but that didn't work.  
  
"Hehe... The Lope you know is no more. With the power I have uncovered, I am no longer human. I am a Sayan now. I am Evil Lope! So how do you like that!" Xzanayu threw her cruthches down and ran to the ring to aid her allies. "Miraculous Recovery?" Joey asked as he regrouped. "NO, I faked the injury so I wouldn't have to fight Terra." "Oh..."   
  
"Delta! See if you can see what Lope is thinking..." Serena ordered. "Right..." Delta closed her eyes and began to concentrate. She could see all of Lope's thoughts. They were all hate! Lopezican Revolution,Lopanian Redemtion, Farmer Battle, and other wars were all Lope was thinking. He was thinking of all the killing though. Delta tried to go deeper but was cut off by Lope's evil gaze. He looked at her. Delta began to scream. Lope was hurting her psychicly! Delta's head was throbbing. She couldn't take anymore. She fell to the ground and blacked out.   
  
"Any other attempts?" Lope asked. The whole group, except for Terra and Delta, stood before Lope.   
  
"Alright," Serena began. "We have to attack him all at once." They all nodded.  
  
"Just Bring It." Lope said calmly.  
  
Zana lead the attack with a flying jump kick, but Lope moved out of the way too quickly. Serena tried to swing a punch but Lope tripped her. Joey ran to clothesline Lope, but was hit with a clothesline of his own. Tycho, however tried to charge up a blast, but Lope teleported over to him and surprised him. "WHAT?! Teleporatation!!!" Lope just smiled as he jammed his fist into Tycho's ribs. He could feel bones cracking and could hear Tycho gasping for air. "He, guess you aren't so chalenging now huh?" Lope sneered.   
  
"AHHHH!!" Yelled Zana as she a kicked Lope in the back. Lope turned around and sighed. "Zana, Zana, Zana....Forgive me for this..." He said as he jumped up with one foot and hit her with the other. The kick sent her flying into the wall next to Terra.  
  
"Any other takers?" Lope crudely said. "Guess not!" He said as he looked down at his fallen friends.   
  
Unknown to Lope, Serena was still up. She had ran to a distance away from him. She couldn't believe how strong Lope was! She was experianceing much despair at the time. She sighed. She knew she had to defeat Lope if it was the last thing she would do. She began to charge a Ki blast now. She could hear Lope taunting her fallen allies. She turned around and now aimed her blast at Lope. In charging the blast she had sprout wings of pure energy. The wings were feathered. Like an angel.   
  
"Lope!" Lope's head snapped around to see Serena with the blast still charging. He sneered at her. "Hey nice wings!"   
  
Serena ignored the remark and yelled, "ANGELIC BLAST!!!!!" As she yelled it the blast flew through the air. Lope stood there to absorb it, that is until he noticed how powerful it was. The blast was inches away from him before he noticed, so he couldn't react. BBBBOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!  
  
The blast collided with Lope. The collision broke bones, the explosions is what seriosly injured Lope. Serena walked over to Lope, and fell down in exaustion. She looked at Lope. His hair was back to normal. She slid herself over to him. "Lope?" She said softly. He looked up at her. "Hey, Thanks...." he said weakly. He smiled at Serena. She knew this was his last moment of life, so she grabbed his hand and held it tightly. It was seconds before Serena could feel Lope's grasp go limp. She put her head down and began to cry...  
  
*****  
  
  
"This is Leah Moody live with Channel 4 News. Today's Top Story is the incident at the 54th Annual Lopezican Goreugos Mortreos Ort Tournement. In the championship fight, a teenager lost control of his power and began to rampage and terrorize the audience. Luckily no one was injured, but this boy named Tycho, with eight broken ribs..." "8 and a cracked 9th!!!" He yelled. "Yeah....Ok... here is a friend of the boy rampaged. What happened to your friend?" Leah asked Joey. "Well it was resolved violently and he died. We have no regrets. He lost complete control. But his power..." "Thank you!"  
  
As Leah, the reporter, asked the others questions, Serena and Zana were discussing the events. "Wow...I can't believe you had the power to accualy kill him..." Zana said in awe. "It was like an uncontrolable thing. Much like Lope was experiancing, but this was a good intention. While I shot the blast, pictures of all you guys were flashing in my mind. Those and more pictures of good things." Serena explained.   
  
"So from what I hear from the others, you kinda liked Lope..." Zana teased. Serena blushed. "Well...yeah I did. That's why it was so hard to go through with that."   
  
"Leah Moody, Channel 4 News, I am now with the contender in the final match, Terra...just Terra. Can you tell us what happened." "Yes, Lope lost control. I had over powered him and he was full of rage. And I guess as a last resort, he let it all go."   
  
"There you have it folks, an incident that has left one dead and one injured will remain in everyone's minds next time the tournement comes around. I am Leah Moody, Channel 4 News, goodnight...."  
  
***********  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
Author's Note: Whew! Finnally the Tournement is over. Wait what a tragic ending though....Hey wait don't count out the group yet! Did you forget that the story is called DRAGON BALL intesifies??? ......  
I'll just let you figure that one out....   
  
  
COMING SOON!   
  
Dragon Ball Intensifies: The Mehia Saga 


End file.
